I Love You
by Angel Inoshi
Summary: YAOI!!! Daikeru / Tasuke! TK is in a sort of love LIMBO. Confused by his feelings towards Davis, he doesn't know what to do, and he isn't the only one who has thier eyes on Davis! Will a trip to the Digi-World help him find love or lead to the end?


Author's Notes: Something I wrote for the Daikeru-ML...I don't care how Season 02 ends...this is my fanfic! YAOI! I did do a little writing...Thoughts '...'  
  
Disclaimer: You know I own diddly-squat!  
  
I Love You  
By - Angel Inoshi  
  
It was a warm spring day and TK was sitting on the park bench. The warm air circled about him and sent pleasuring chills through his body. He looked up at the blue sky seeing the fluffy clouds and sighed. 'How could this happen,' he thought to himself. How could he be in love? To top it all off, he was in love with another boy. Fate must hate him his mind declared.  
  
"Why, why must I be in love with him! He's a selfish, egotistical, a pompous jerk!..." TK yelled. "He so annoying...so unbelievably...beautiful." he finished. "Body like a work of art...voice is like an enchanted song, eyes of deep brown that I could stare at all day, skin that looks like silk...and those lips...I just wanna..." TK's lips began forming an imaginary kiss.  
  
"Uh...what are you doing TJ?" a voice interrupted. TK fell off the park bench at the unexpected interruption of his daydream. "Huh? What the..." TK quickly glanced up to see Davis's brown eyes. Davis gave him a questioning look and replied," I asked what you were doing..."  
  
"Uh...Me? Oh it's nothing...I just...I was just..."  
  
"Pretending to kiss Kari?"  
  
"No! Well...I was kind of well...but it's not what yah think...I just pretending...uh acting for a play...yah!"  
  
"A play? What Play? With Kari?" he said with a challenging glare.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Let's just skip it...anyway I'm heading to Ken's house to do something with him I promised...so we won't be able to go to the digital world today."  
  
"That's fine...I'm okay with that...no prob what so ever...hahahaha!"  
  
"Uh...okay...and TK...you might want to lie down or something. With that Davis turned on his heel and started toward the subway station. 'Ken's house?' TK thought. 'Of course, he wouldn't want me...why would he? He could have anyone he really wants...and he doesn't know it. Everyone loves him....whether people believe it or not. Kari loves him because he "lightens the mood"...I've seen the way she looks at him...and Yolie loves him because he's "silly"...those longing glances...I catcher at times when she's not looking. Cody loves him too...yes it's true...he may be little...but he' pretty mature for his age...Willis, our friend from America...I remember how he kissed Kari just to make him jealous...I saw that smile when he got attention from Davis...it was a smile that said...I got your attention now sweetie. Oh, and how could I forget Ken, he's the one to surely have his heart. What am I supposed to expect...he is his DNA Digivole partner...just like Tai with Matt and they're together...no...no...NO! Why? Why did I have to fall in love!'  
  
TK slowly pulled himself off the bench and toward the school. It was hours before he finally reached his destination. Once he got to the computer lab, he was surprised to see Davis and Ken there. "Huh? what are you doing here? I thought you guys have something to do?" Davis nodded his head. "Yah but we finished earlier than expected...we were about to go into the Digiworld when you came in." For some reason TK didn't like how Davis said "you"...it was like he wasn't wanted. 'Maybe it's all in my head.' "Oh?" was all he could muster. "Yah...oh!" Davis replied. "Come on enough wasting time...Digiport open!" (little song here...ooohh oh whoa oh ooooh whoa oh here we go).  
  
TK, Davis and Ken were standing on ledge looking over at the valley. "HEY!" came a voice behind them. It was Yolie..."You guys were late and missed all the action!"  
  
"Awww...I didn't know we were that late." Davis whined.  
  
"It's okay...nothing new happened," assured Kari.  
  
Davis sighed..."Well, I guess we go back..." They all walked back to the TV. TK and Davis were the last left to go through. "TK, wait," said Davis. "Yes," he said still in depression. "TK, I need..." Just then a large digimon destroyed the TV.  
  
"I got you now, Digidestined." It was Dark Lillymon. "Poison leaf!" she cried.  
  
"Veemon digivole."  
  
"You to Patamon."   
Both digimon digivolved to champions, but were immediately knocked down from their stand. "TK, let's try to DNA digivolve!" "But, Davis, I'm not your partner...Ken is! TK said with a sinking heart. "Well...it wouldn't hurt to try...DNA digivolve!" Davis yelled.   
Nothing...  
The champions were being beaten down badly and couldn't get up.   
  
"EX-VEEMON!"   
"ANGEMON!"  
  
'I wont let this happen...it can't...not again,' TK thought.  
'I won't let this happen to Veemon,' Davis thought the same time as TK.  
  
'They have to DNA digivolve...oh God...my heart's beating so fast...wait...it's not mine...it's...'  
'DNA digivolving is the only way to beat her...I feel like I'm going to make the last goal of a soccer...huh? That's not my heart it's...'  
  
"Davis!"  
"TK!"  
  
Suddenly, both Champions started to digivolve...  
"DNA digivolve to...Draimon!" Using their move...Destiny's Blast...they were able to defeat Dark Lillymon."  
  
"We did it TK...we're partners!"  
  
"I wish in more ways then one..."TK muttered.  
  
"TK, we can be..." Davis said hearing TK's comment.  
  
"Huh? But aren't you with Ken or someone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"B..bu..but you said you had something to "do" with Ken..."  
  
"The something I did was talk to him about my feelings for someone I love...he made me promise to tell him what was bugging me...so I kept it."  
  
"And that person you love is...me?" he replied in awe.  
  
"Yes..." Davis said his lips an inch from TK's. Closing the gap quickly, they shared a very passionate kiss. They kissed that way until the stars dotted the sky. "So shall we go find another TV and head back my love?" Davis asked. "Yes Koibito...let's go..." TK said snuggling toward Davis. " Do you think your mom will let you spend the night tonight...so I kiss you good night and all the good stuff?" "She's out of town...and she said I could spend the night at one of my friends if I wanted to." "Good...cause I wanna kiss you and snuggle with you all night long." Davis smiled at TK. "I love you with all my heart, Davis." "I love you too, my angel of hope." They walked under the starry night hand-in-hand as they searched for a way home and the start of their newfound love.  
  
~*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel: Coments? NO FLAMES! More?  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
